


Apple of My Eye

by sirius_ate_my_homework



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drapple (Harry Potter), Food, Humor, Love Confessions, Other, Poetry, Romance, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, enjoy my fellow weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_ate_my_homework/pseuds/sirius_ate_my_homework
Summary: "What lies behind those fragile walls so green?What honey flesh, what sour-sweet delight?"Draco confesses his feelings for his lover in a heartfelt sonnet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> They're just so *coughs* sweet together!

Your perfect curves, enough to break a man,

Your color bright and luring me to sin,

I want to hold you in my trembling hand

And gently kiss your crisp and shining skin.

What lies behind those fragile walls so green?

What honey flesh, what sour-sweet delight?

Of tasting you I surely cannot dream,

For you a fruit, and I a mean black knight.

I must think of my father’s words that warned

That soon would come the day I’d find temptation

Like Eve below that cursed tree adorned,

Draped with your cousins in an infestation.

Too late, my soul has turned upon your love;

To consume you as a crow consumes a dove.


End file.
